Cliff hanger
by brianbluee
Summary: Angst/Romance/Drama, A new higherground series in my mind, Mark, J, Devon, Kevin, Janey, Melissa,Kelly and Joy
1. Default Chapter

bcenter "I'm gonna paint a picture, a picture with a twist.brI'll paint it with a razor blade, I'll paint it on my wrist, brAnd if I paint this picture, a red fountain will appear, brAnd from this very fountain all my problems will disappear"/b/center  
  
pMark sat in his room his eyes darting around as the thumps, cries and screams from the other room got louder. He stood up rushing to his radio turning up the sound louder, trying to block out the sounds.  
  
p"Jesus fucking Christ!" His stepfather yelled and pounded on the door. "Turn that the hell off and get your ass out here!" the pounding on the door got quiet for a second. Mark assumed his stepfather passed out. Mark closed his eyes letting Linkin Park just play through the stereo. The pounding started up again. Of course never can things be good for just a second. He jumped up from his bed and turned the stereo off.  
  
p"Happy now jackass!" Mark yelled through the door. He could picture his step-dad's smirk as he went back to beating his mother for something stupid. Once again the cries and screams started.  
  
pWhy? Why did his mother let him do this to her? She was weak; she had no idea of standing up for herself. Mark crawled into a corner of his room rocking in the fetal position. This was just the start of what he called his 9th level of hell.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
-  
  
p"Mark! Mark!" Janey yelled, everyone wondered why she yelled, she always already loud. Mark spun around to face her. "Welcome to Cliff Hanger." She smiled her toothy smile you could tell was bought, with the brightness and whiteness of her teeth. Mark stood silent. "Um. You really are new aren't you."(He nodded, his mind thinking dumb-ass) "Would you like me to show you around, I mean if the councilor gives it the O.K. that is." Mark shook his head, no. Killing his step-father was bad enough, if he had known he'd be followed by this, he'd of let him live.  
  
pIt was almost like prison to him. No phone, no TV, no music. It was this or prison, what was the difference he thought. He looked at Janey, her full pink lips moved slowly as she spoke, for Mark he didn't hear any words from her mouth he just watched. He was suddenly tapped on the shoulder he turns his head to face the person. His jaw tightened and his eyes almost a steel blue. p"What?" he spat coldly. p"What do you mean what you gonna give me a freaking attitude, son you don't know who you're dealing with." The guy looked over Mark. Mark into the guy's eyes. p"And before you fuck with the wrong person, whatever the hell your name is, I'd make sure you know who you're messin with." Mark retorted. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
pMark sat in his room with 3 other males, J (his earlier run in,), Kevin (a geeky kid, the smallest, but witty), and Devon (a quiet kid). Mark wondered what they all did to get to cliffhanger, an alternative school. Or as everyone else calls it, Cliffhanger, the place when you need to jump off the cliff, lots of the kids are or were suicidal, drug addicts and such. Mark waiting until everyone had left, J of course giving him troubles. He searched the room and stood up pulling off his sweater. He glanced down at the markings on his chest the bruises from his stepfather still new and sore. He slowly and lightly ran his fingers over the markings; he winced from the sting.  
  
bcenter "I am so depressed tonight, O God.  
  
I feel as if I am the sole target  
  
of an enemy barrage -  
  
that all the demons of hell are bent  
  
upon damning my soul for eternity.  
Consume, O God, these demons that depress,  
  
these enemies that plague my soul.  
  
May the whirlwind of Your Spirit  
  
sweep them out of my life forever.  
  
May I awaken with a heart full of joy,  
  
and with the strength and the courage  
  
to walk straight and secure  
  
in the dangerous  
  
and difficult paths before me."  
  
Psalm 83, Leslie F Brandt /b/center 


	2. Mark2

DISCLAIMER: I own all but Cliffhanger, the people are mine, and the story is mine.  
  
Warning: rated R for violence, language, and mature themes.  
  
He rolled out of bed the next morning. The food did a number on him. He slowly headed to the bathroom so not to wake up anyone. His slow but steady steps were inaudible. Mark stepped into the bathroom closing the door behind him; he slowly pulled up on his shirt again checking the marks. For some reason they were bigger than that of the night before. Images of how he got them flooded his mind. Every movement made, every word said, every action, every smell. He closed his eyes and slammed his hands on the sink gripping it tightly, he tried to fight off the images the memory, a losing battle.  
  
~ His stepfather stood over him, as he lay sprawled on the floor. "Who the hell do you think you are? You little shit, you're nothing, you're of no matter here." He could smell the sour bitter smell of liquor on his breath. His step so close it was almost as if he could taste it. "Back the fuck off you're not my father." Mark shoved his stepfather. He very quickly regretted his action as a hand hit him. He sank back into the wall he was forcefully shoved into. He passed out from the pain of his head hitting the wall. ~  
  
Mark shook his head as he heard the banging on the bathroom door. "Fuck off!" he yelled out.  
  
~ He felt great taking the bat in his hand. He ran over and tapped his stepfather on the shoulder. He waited till he turned around than swung the bat towards his head. He cringed hearing the crack of his skull. ~  
  
"Mark open the door I'm not kidding jackass!" The now familiar voice of J came through the door.  
  
"I said fuck off!" He opened the door enough to yell back.  
  
~ "Son what happened?" The officer asked. Mark wiped his eye and looked up.  
"Self defense he was beating Me." ~  
  
The door flung open as Mark stormed out from the bathroom. J grabbed his shirt collar and pushed up against the wall, he winced from the stinging pain of the pressure on his sores. "Get the fuck off me." Mark pushed him back. "Well maybe you should hurry your damn ass out of the bathroom when I say so. Fucker." J turned walking into the bathroom.  
  
Mark sat in the mess hall looking over his breakfast. He pushed the food around his plate, not really hungry. Joy sat down next to him. "Hi, You must be Mark the new guy. Don't let princess over there bother you." She pointed to Janey. "She's already after your dick." Joy smiled. Mark laughed at the comment. "And why is that?" "Because she thinks your cute like every other girl here, only thing no sex." ______________________________________________-- R AND R pelase 


End file.
